


The World Between Walls

by HeyMangoItaliano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Not a Love Story, Swearing, Typos, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMangoItaliano/pseuds/HeyMangoItaliano
Summary: This is a story.About a boy and girl trying to make their mark in history with a life filled with giant man eating titans.With a side order of Slap on Titan references what could go incredibly wrong?~WAS AND IS ON QUOTEV- RECOMMENDREADING IT THERE INSTEAD~





	1. So Thats What A Titan Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT entirely my own- just want to make that clear. I wrote this along with my friend and co-author and it kind of took off from there. Anyway- please enjoy this first chapter!

~Xander~

Hi i'm Xander and currently waiting for my best friends Armin and Mikasa. Unfortunately, Eren is coming as well. He's just a whiny little bitch. He just moans on and on about how were stuck in walls like cattle and we need to go outside the walls. I tried to tell him again and again that we are fine how we are. The only time we will need to fight titans is if the wall is breached but hopefully it won't be. Its protected us for over 100 years, I don't think it will break anytime soon. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door, I put my shoes on and opened the door. No one was there, I looked around when I noticed 2 figures running toward me. Next thing I know I'm flat on the ground unable to move. I was trapped. "Got you" I looked up to see Armin sitting on me, a triumphant look on his face. "Ha ha" was all I could wheeze out as Armin was stopping me from breathing. I pushed him over and turned to find Mikasa talking to Eren. I put my middle finger up to him and glared. "What took you guys so long I thought you weren't coming"

"Me and Mikasa had to save Armin from the jerks," Eren butted in. There's only one thing me and Eren can agree on. A bunch of idiots bully Armin because he reads, because of it we've been in multiple fights with them. "What happened" I asked

"They ran away from me" And Eren went back to being a brat. The bullies aren't scared of Eren though and I can easily see why. But they do run away from Mikasa. I glared at Eren until Armin got between us.

"Come on lets go!," Armin shouted- with a forced smile on his face.

So all 4 of us started on our journey to find a place to sit. After a few minutes, we found our spot and Armin brought out his book. Apparently, his parents gave it to him but they were killed because they tried to sneak out of the walls.

"Do you want to go outside of the walls, Xander?" Armin spoke quietly- almost as if it was a sin to say such words.

I scratched my head. "I'm not sure" I said, "I'm happy where I am but I know the walls can't protect us for long." 

"Exactly!" cried out Eren 

"Shut u-" I was interrupted by a giant crash that sent us all falling. I rolled down the steps while the others just jumped.

"Whats happened!"

All three of them just shrugged. I got up and ran, eager to find out what the hell it was- with the others following behind me. I turned the corner and saw a large crowd of people. I turned to look what they were looking at and gasped. It was a titan, bigger than the wall. Slowly, I stepped back. As I took a step back a wave of heat seared my skin and the ground rumbled- knocking me over for the second time that day.

I looked up, seeing something I just today predicted would never happen.

The colossal titan has broken the wall.

Shinganshina was no longer safe.

I looked around for Armin in the chaos but I couldn't find him.

Running home, I burst open the door. No sign of dad- shit. I packed my essentials in my backpack. My teddy bear from mum, water, food and a lighter. I quickly left and ran to the river. Hopefully there was a spare boat, if not I'll swim the short distance. I turned left, then right, then left again but I was nowhere near the water. I was about to give up hope when I heard what sounded like Eren shouting and screaming. I followed to see Eren, Mikasa and a soldier looking somewhat like he had seen a ghost.

"Guys!" I called, "What happened?" Eren was crying (which didn't surprise me) and the soldier was too. I stood, not knowing what do do until I asked. "Eren- what's wrong!" 

"My mum..." he replied- tears running down his face.

Eren's mum is dead.

For the first time in my life, I walked up to Eren and hugged him, not caring about the wet patch on the shoulder of my shirt.


	2. The Bakers Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again

~Olivia~

My name's Olivia! I'm also the baker's daughter and a part time gambler. But don't tell dad that- I'd be in deep trouble if you did. My favourite game? That would be Patience- or solitaire if you will! But baking bread does me and and family fine- even if the so called "tip money" helps us buy a few extra's. But anyway- this is my side of the story! During the middle of summer was when it happened- when my life was ruined, when all our lives where ruined. But if you want to understand you have to go back, far, far back.

 

I was in the bakery when it happened- kneading dough and simultaneously trying to close the oven door with my foot because "health and safety is important" my dad says. "The oven door is a tripping hazard" my dad says. Liar. That door was never a problem- never once fallen on it and never going to either. A quick breeze of hot wind blew through the shop- opening the door and letting the flour from the table blow on the floor. Damn. Now I had that to clean up as well. 

I carried on kneading the dough though because fresh air is nice on a hot day like this and let's be honest here- me tidying up after myself? Not likely to happen my friend. As I worked the dough out though I heard a sound that few would want to hear on a day like this- screaming. Proper, terrified screaming. 

I ditched the dough in favour of checking out what was going on and then I saw it

A massive titan head looming over the walls.

Now titans were big- don't get me wrong but usually they measured around 15m average. This thing had to be 60m tops. It's face peered over the top of the walls that kept us safe- as if the huge walls were nothing. The fear I felt was tremendous, it was sickly sweet the feeling- like syrup. It stuck me to my place- kept me from moving. I couldn't scream, I had no breath in my lungs. It took effort to even remember to breathe.

I ran back into the shop- my bright red hair trailing behind behind me. As I ran through the shop, worn sandles flapping on the tiles,  I tripped on something and went down on my ass hard. It hurt. A lot. I stood up quickly though trying to see what it was I had tripped on. 

It was that bloody oven.


	3. Eren Wants To Kill All The Titans But I Have My Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People die.  
> Eren is angry.  
> We are all sad.  
> Angst

~Xander~

The soldier tapped my shoulder and we followed him. We ran after him trying our hardest to avoid the titans until we eventually saw the boats. The soldier got us to the crowd and talked to one of the other soldiers. He was about to walk away when I held on to his jacket, he turned to look at me, confused. "What is your name?" I asked. 

"Hannes" he replied and walked away. A soldier brought us to the front and got us a seat on the boat. 

 

Time Skip

 

The boats travelled along the path going further away from home. I sat as I thought to myself where are mum and dad. Are they dead or already safe? People sat either side of me with terrified looks on their face. I looked up when I heard a crash. There stood a titan crouching in a running. I looked again and realised the armour on him. But titans don't have armour. Eren stood up and started walking to the edge. I stood up too. He may be an idiot but he can't jump. He slammed his hands on the edge and started shouting. "I will kill all titans" I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. "You will," I said,  sarcastically. 

 

Time Skip

 

"I put in an order to the empire to send me a load of badasses and pillage-hungry murder machines and instead all I got was you cupcake cock-clowns and a side order of fuck nuggets. I can see at a glance that 50% of you are cock-suckers and the other 50% are cock-suckers who've never been told to believe in themselves. I'm gonna' shove my boot so far and fast up your assholes it will trigger a geological event. You all reek of poverty and animal abuse, every breath you take is a stunning endorsement of abortion. You shit-stains are a collective masterpiece of failure. You cock-gobble and circle jerk each other to exhaustion every night, you probably signed up just to get pounded by the titans and probably cried like sissies when you realized Titans don't actually have dicks. Your sensitive pussies cried so many tears you could float away on a river of douche canoes. You glitter-toed, cock-wrangling, fairy-tinkle bag puff of fuck nuggets are gonna' get you collective anal cavities stretched so far apart you'll think you're getting double fisted by the colossal titan himself. I will reorganize the failure that is all your lives, I will fuck-start your soul! I'll make you Mongoloid rock-chompin' thunder cunts scream harder than your mothers after her fourth failed coat hanger abortion" Eren convinced me to join him but I decided to join him as far as that. I want to join either the military police or the garrison. As I was lost in thought Sarge comes up and yells "Headbutt" I hold my head and look at him "When I yell headbutt you haul ass" I nodded and he walked away to insult everyone else. Eventually, we ate lunch in the hall. Eren was saying about how he saw titans when I notice someone looking unhappy with Eren. I dash over to him hoping to make a friend. "Hi," I said, cheerfully as I sat down. "Weren't you with Eren?" he asked. I nodded. "I don't like him though. He friends with my friends so I'm stuck with him" The boy laughs and sticks out his hand "The name Jean and you are?" 

"Xander" I shake his hand and we spend some time talking to each other. I learnt that Jean wants to join the military police. Maybe I could join him. I finish my tea and decide to leave to my dorm early. I say goodbye to Jean and head off. I opened the dorm room and sat on my bed. I was going to wait for everyone but I fell asleep in a few minutes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Slap On Titan reference ensues.  
> We need help™


	4. What To Pack? (And Where Do I Go?)

~Olivia~

 

I stood up, rubbing my ass. Well, that hurt. "Stupid oven door being left open again" I muttered to myself.

 

I was wearing my trusty old backpack- wearing this old thing made me feel like I could do anything I set myself to (including getting away from the titans asap!) and it contained essentials like food, water, and a gun- loaded with bullets and ready to fire.

 

I opened the door to the shop and after turning around and saying goodbye to our little shack I sprinted towards the dock- knowing that if I didn't hurry there would be no tickets left to buy and I would be stuck in this hellhole overrun by Titans. I ran down my street hearing screams behind me- the scary thing was, was that I recognized those screams. I whipped my head around and ran towards the sound of the screams whose I now recognized to be Mrs. James from over the road. Mrs. James was an old woman, believed to be around 70 years of age and she was one of the kindest people I knew at the time. She always used to make these amazing beef casseroles and then she would go and share them with the rest of the neighborhood- along with the homeless family on the corner of the street. Usually it would be their only good meal for a while or until the rations were handed out and Mrs. James got back to cooking again. She was well known to anyone who lived around these parts- and for good reason too! 

I turned to corner and saw a horrific sight- something I will probably never forget and still see to this day in the form of incredibly disturbing nightmares.

It was a titan, at least 15m tall holding a screaming Mrs. James in its large, meaty hand. I looked on- too scared to do anything as the titan held Mrs. James up to its mouth and before I could act upon what I was witnessing-

gulp

I let out a cry as I watched one of the few people in my life who I accepted die at the hands of a monster.

To my horror the titan must've heard my cry as it turned its head mishappen head to look at me- proceeding to take steps towards me at an alarming rate but I just couldn't seem to move my limbs, no matter how hard I tried they were as heavy as lead and I felt like I couldn't get a single breath in through all the fear. Before I could even fight I was in the hand of the same titan who killed Mrs. James. I squirmed in its grip- the strength of it nearly crushing me. As it held me up to its ugly face I heard a sort of swooshing noise accompanied with a sort of high pitched squeal. I turned my head and saw something only luck could have given me- it was the corps! Oh, thank the lord!

The corps got to work- seemingly flying round the titan whilst managing to cut parts of it off. The titan fell to the ground, and it made a sort of gurgling noise in the back of its throat- the ugly-as-ass thing knew it was going to die and soon enough the corps were stabbing the titan in the nape of the neck (their weak spot) and as it steamed I was released from its grip.

"Thank you so much!" I shouted to the corps as they sped off- ready to rescue someone else who was in trouble.


	5. How Do I Tell Eren?

Xander

I was excited about the 3dmg training. I was positioned next to Eren which didn't make me happy. I knew he was going to brag. I was lifted up and I tried my best to stay still. I wobbled a bit at first, but I managed to balance eventually. I heard laughing coming from my right side, I turned around to see Eren hanging upside down, looking pissed. I couldn't help but laugh as well. 

Just before dinner, Mikasa, Armin and I tried to help Eren balance. Well, actually Mikasa and Armin wanted to help so I was dragged along. "If Armin can do it then you can to," I said to try and be supportive. Armin turned the crank to lift Eren up. He went up and then tried to balance. But after a second, he fell down and hit his head. The hardest thing not to do was burst out laughing. I failed immediately. Eren then started to glare at me all the way to the mess hall. When we got there I found Jean calling me over. I sat down and noticed someone else next to him, they had short black hair, freckles, and light brown eyes."Hi, I'm Marco" The boy said. I smiled at his cheerfulness and said, "Xander" Jean explained that Marco wanted to join the military police. I asked him why and he replied with "I want to serve the king, what about you Xander?"

"I want to be different than the drunken military police and help people" 

"What about you Jean?" Marco asked but I was already lost in thought. My thinking was interrupted by Eren tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around looking annoyed, even though I was secretly pleased to escape the conversation, and asked "What?" 

"We need to get to the dorms so we can find someone to help me. I don't want to leave." I said goodbye to Jean and Marco and followed. We found Armin and set off to find someone.

Eren asked Jean and Marco first but they were no help. "At trick to master posture. Sorry, but since I'm, a genius all I can say is 'feel it'" Marco said and Jean just said

"Actually, I'd like you to teach me something. The secret to keeping your sanity after completely embarrassing yourself, that is."

Eren begged but Connie replied and as mean as it was, it was true "But yesterday, didn't you say that the powerless should just leave? Or was it, that the talent-less have no choice but to leave?" Eren ran off and Armin and I followed. We found Eren sitting down outside, head in hands. I hated his attitude but we had some good memories together.

"I know two people who were amazing at the training today. They can help you" He lifted his head up and followed me. We went to their dorms and there they were. Reiner and Bertholdt. 

"Please. I heard you two were naturals, Bertholdt, Reiner!" Eren pleaded

"Sorry, but I can't think of a trick to hanging. I don't think I can give you any helpful tips" Reiner said. as must as I hate thinking it, it was true. If you can't balance, you can't use 3dmg.

"I see." Eren was once again, sad, head down. Even Armin seemed sad.

"I guess all we can do is hope for the best tomorrow" Amin sighed. I tried to help by saying, "I'm sure you can do it tomorrow Eren" but he didn't believe me. But then Berthodlt spoke,

"You three are from Shiganshina, right?" We all nodded, "Then you must be familiar with how terrifying the titans are. So why are you trying to become soldiers?" 

"Unlike Eren," Armin said, "I wasn't personally stricken by the threat of the Titans. It's just whenever I thought of the monarchy that implemented such a reckless recapture plan,  I felt like I couldn't sit still and do nothing."

"Xander, why did you want to become a soldier?"

"It's the same as Armin. I couldn't just sit and watch" Lie

"Where are you two from?" Armin asked Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Reiner and I are from a village deep in the mountains, southeast of Wall Maria."

"Thats...."

"Yeah. Unlike the flourishing villages among the river, news didn't get to us very quickly. The Titans came before we heard anything, after all. It was in the dawn. The cattle were strangely excited and I heard unfamiliar tremors gradually growing louder. Eventually, I realized they were the footsteps of something. Then, when I hurriedly opened the window..." Armin gulped as Bertholdt. I sat there in shock. I thought my life was bad. "I don't remember much after that." He looked down at his hands. I then surprised myself. I hugged him.

Outside, we carried on talking. "The main reason the other cadets are here is to abide by the expectations of society. Despite what I say, I'm no different from them. I became a soldier aiming to work for the MP's within the inner walls where it's safe. If that doesn't seem possible, I might abandon training. I don't have a will of my own."

"Valuing your life is nothing to be ashamed of." Armin said.

"I'm" Started Reiner, ",going to return to my lost homeland. That's the only drive I have. I'm going back, no matter what."

"What might your goals be?" Bert asked.

"I thought to myself that I have to kill them" Eren said "That I have to slaughter them all with my own two hands. That's what I thought." Reiner looked worried. He then cleared his throat and we carried on walking. The clouds parted, revealing a full moon. The light shone on the trees and water. We walked to the edge of the cliff. "Eren, check your belt and equipment. You"ll do fine tomorrow. I'm sure you can do it. Eren Jeager, was it?"

"Thank you" Eren replied. Immediately, I pushed Eren.

"I didn't know you had manners." We started laughing, like old times until Berhtoldt asked a question I was dreading "Xander, Eren, Armin and Reiner want to join the survey corps, I want to join the military police, what do you want to join?" I sighed, closed me eyes and murmured it. "I want to join the military police" I opened my eyes. Everyone was fine. Apart from Eren. His mouth was open and the fire had lit up in his eyes. He was angry. I turned around and ran, cape trailing behind and tears falling down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Patrick Jane here. Here is my chapter. I hope you enjoyed. After graduation it will become more interesting. And, hopefully, soon me and Viktuuri will work out a publishing schedule. Sorry this took so long.
> 
> ~Bye
> 
> (P.S If there are any mistakes, please let me know. My usual editor didn't do it.  Shout out to Regal for editing this chapter. If you like Harry Potter, I recommend reading her stories. Bye!)


	6. The New Me, The Old Me

Olivia

~BEFORE~

Packing my bags. Still packing my bags.  
Why do you ask? Because I ain't planning on being trampled by some freaking giant humanoid thing. Neither is my favorite scarf- add that to the bag!  
After some serious procrastination on what else I should bring I picked my red satchel up and started to make my way out of my home. Running down the stairs and making a brisk walk out of the door I turned around and thought about the tiny little bakery that had become mine and my dad's home all those years ago. I was sad to leave and distressed at leaving all that I knew behind but I knew that I couldn't stay in fear for my life. So I turned away- tears threatening to break through my eyes and with a hot feeling behind them I ran, as fast as I could towards where I knew people were being ferried off to safety.

The Docks.

I promise, I did go as fast as I could for as long as I could 'cause I wasn't planning on making my graveyard some titans rank mouth but we all have to take a break at some point. I had to take a break at some point as it was a good 10 miles to The Docks- even without trying to avoid the massive creature that were trampling down our life- so I slowed down to a jog. The temptation to stop and just lie down for even a minute was intense but the realization that it could be my name on one of those terrible lists that were posted at the end of the week kept me going- only spurring me on further. It was a good while later when I started to register my hunger and thirst. But I soldiered on, like the completely and utterly not at all scared at all person I am. My bare feet thumping down on the dirt in a quick rhythm.  
thud, thud, thud  
A loud crash resounded throughout the streets, soon mixing with the wailing of a woman in distress and the stench of smoke and sweat, heavy in the air.  
I looked up and upon seeing the docks my face broke out in a large smile- although tinged with sadness at the loss of life, the miasma of sweat and smoke being replaced with the salty scent of the captured water in the Dock.

I boarded the ship and got ready for my new life.

~THE CURRENT - TIME SKIP~

I walked down the corridor of the corps. I had been working in the kitchen now for roughly 5 years, baking all kinds of goods for the hungry cadets and in that time I had seen all sorts of people. Those consumed with anger and only out to kill the Titans on a revenge mission and on the opposite- those who just wanted peace for humanity. I had gotten in touch with my dad a while ago and found out that he had moved to one of the outer villages- I had recently been to visit him and had just got back in to work and was meeting the new set of cadets of this year for the first time. They had started training on a much larger scale since the attack of the Colossal Titan, which was to be expected but it was causing havoc for us in the kitchen with our limited supplies- we were trying to make a meal for hundreds with ingredients for just a few, it was madness! I felt I had to escape as I began to feel quite claustrophobic with all the people bustling about and Martha- our head chef had told me it was okay to leave for a while. She handed me a tray of hot bread rolls- telling me to deliver them to the room where the higher ups ate.

I was taking my time strolling down the passageway and turned, until suddenly a boy walked right into me! I fell down to the cold, stone floor and was about to apologize profusely as he looked to be somewhat embarrassed. He stood up quickly and held his hand out to me. I stared at it for a moment until I remembered that I was supposed to grab it. I took his hand pulled myself up- dusting off my skirts as I got onto my feet. The boy introduced himself as "Xander Takahashi" and I giggled on the inside- what a cool name!

I looked up and smiled saying "Hi! I'm Olivia." Xander told me he had to go join his friends as they were waiting for him and he ran off hurriedly with a red hue on his cheeks. I watched him go and only when he was out of sight did I slap myself.

"Urgh!" I sighed frustrated. "Could of made your first friend there and what did you do!" 

"I'm Olivia!" I said deprecatingly in a sing-song voice.

I grabbed the tray which had fallen to the floor and started picking up the bread rolls- long gone cold and now covered in dirt. If Captain Levi knew the floors were in this condition he would probably have a fit. "Luscious Levi" was the butt of many jokes in the kitchen- always telling us to clean and never saying thank you for any of his meals- no matter how good they were- it was annoying but we never said anything mean. We weren't that bad. Anyhow- I needed to take these rolls back to the kitchen and get a new batch before they started complaining. I started on making my way back, my mind flashing back to images of that strange boy Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Whoops, it didn't mean to go on this long but, as promised a lengthier (is that a word?) chapter. Please do comment! It lets us know what you guys want and whenever we do get a comment it really does make our day (internal squeal)
> 
> So happy to get this chapter out as both me and my buddy Patrick Jane can start on the (plot?) of this story for real. World building is over my dudes!
> 
> Yikes!
> 
> Anyway- I will see you next chapter my people-
> 
> See ya!


	7. Graduation Suprises

Xander

 

Soon after the whole incident I went into the sleeping area and fell asleep. I woke up and went into the mess hall. I was about to step in when Eren pulled me to the side. "I'm sorry Xander if you want to join the military police you can." 

"Thanks." We stepped in together, ready to face the day.

Everyone crowded around Eren as he was slowly lifted up, his arm stretched out. He balanced! For five seconds. He fell and hit his head. I ran up to him and noticed a fault in his equipment. "Failure!" Keith Shadis shouted. I knew Eren did not want to go to the wagon so I made a risky move.

"He's not a failure, sir!" Shadis turned and glared at me.

"How is he not a failure, cadet?"

"The gear is faulty, sir." Shadis walked over to Eren and checked his gear. He turned around.

"Cadet, give Jaeger your gear." I passed it to Eren and he was lifted up again. This time he balanced. Then he stretched arms in the cheer, smiling brightly. After he was let down, Shadis called me over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith Shadis POV  

"You're slow! Actually run, you shitheads." I rode on the horse as the brats ran along. I noticed cadet Xander just behind Ackerman and the rest of those lazy shitheads behind. At the very back was Artlet. I slowed down to ride alongside him "What's wrong Artlet? Your falling behind. Is it too hard for you? Do you want to be the only one who puts down his equipment? It this was a real mission, you'd be titan food already" I rode on, Artlet is clever but he is also Titan food. Xander slowed down so I rode up to him "What the hell do you think you're doing? Its everyone for themselves, now go!” I watched as Braun grabbed the bag of Artlet and they carried on running. Once back at the training grounds, I sat down and got out my book.

Reiner Braun; He posses great mental and physical fortitude. His comrades trust him deeply.

Armin Artlet; What he lacks in physical strength, he makes up with extraordinary intelligence.

Annie Leonhart; While her fighting skills are outstanding, she doesn't work well as part of a team. A lone wolf.

Bertholdt Hoover; He is highly talented, but he lacks initiative.

Jean Kirstein; His 3D gear skills are top class, but his overly blunt personality causes friction.

Sasha Blause; Shes talented at operating unconventionally, but that mentally makes her unfit for organized activity.

Connie Springer; He's skilled at making sharp turns, but his mind is nowhere near sharp enough

Mikasa Ackerman; Her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically-unprecedented significance.

Eren Jaeger; While he lacks any outstanding talents, he improved his grades through outstanding diligence. In addition, he possesses an exceptional sense of purpose.

Xander Takahashi; His 3DMG skills and intelligence can easily compete with the best of the best, but he only gives it his 80% best. I have no idea why.

I closed the book and went outside. "Cadet Takahashi!" I shouted.

Xander's POV

We were running around the main courtyard when Shadis appeared. "Cadet Takahashi!" I stopped and looked at him in confusion. 'He must have found out my last name' I walked up to him, quickly. "Come on," He said and started walking to his private room. I followed him in and he sat down on his desk. I stood in front of the desk. "Takahashi, that is your last name right?" He asked. I nodded. "You are a clever and strong cadet so why the hell is it that you are not giving it your all" I flinched as he raised his voice. "If you want to get in the top 10, start working now as you have only 1 year left to prove yourself" 

"Yes sir" I saluted and he dismissed me.

Training became more difficult but more cadets started giving it their all. Most likely because they realized that only the best can get into the Military Police. Eren and I got closer. You could say we were friends. Unfortunately, that meant I wasn't as close to Jean anymore. Time seemed to pass quickly and before long, the graduating ceremony was taken place.

It was a normal morning of training, but then in the afternoon we were told to get on horses and rode to Wall Sina It was evening when we got there. Kieth Shadis went onto the stage. "If I call your name, line up at the front from right to left" I then realized he was calling the top 10 "Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Xander Takahashi, Annie Leonhart" My heart skipped a beat as my name was called and I lined up with Annie next to me. I saw Eren look slightly annoyed. "Eren Jaeger" Eren walked forward triumphantly, smiling. "Jean Kirstein" His smile was wiped off his face. "Marco Bodt, Connie Springer and Krista Lenz" I looked back at  Armin and gave him a sympathetic look. "Hands upon your hearts" One of the men shouted. We saluted. "For you trainees graduating today, three paths now open before you. You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison, you can put your lives on the line to fight the Titans in their own territory as members of the Survey Corps or you can serve the king by controlling the crowds and protecting order as members of the Military Police. Of course, only the ten people with top scores we announced earlier are allowed into the military police." I had never felt prouder. I looked at Mikasa. She was top, which meant I was fourth. I'm getting into the military police. Every cadet celebrated with a drink and meal. I wasn't too comfortable in a packed area and I wasn't that hungry so I left them as Eren stood up. I went straight ahead, turned right, seeing another room filled with people. I carried on walking to find somewhere else when I accidentally bumped into a girl, carrying a tray of something delicious and we both fell down to the floor. I got up quickly and stuck my hand out the help her up "I'm so sorry, I'm just trying to escape the crowds of cadets." I helped her up. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takahashi, Xander Takahashi" The girl brushed herself off. 

"I'm Olivia," The girl said. I apologized again. I noticed how embarrassed I was and ran off to join the others. I saw Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting together. "Hi guys," I said. Armin noticed me and smiled.

"Hi Xander, you missed Eren's amazing speech" I sat down next to them. 

"A speech. What was the speech about?" I asked. My first guess was about killing titans. My second guess was about joining the survey corps.

"Well, first I was asked why I wasn't joining the military police as I was in the top 10 so I told them I was following my goal. Thomas then shouted that I couldn't win. He said mankind didn't stand a chance against the Titans," Eren explained. I looked in shock. I know people think we are titan food but for Thomas to say it. 

"Carry on," I said after a minute of silence

"I asked if he was going to give up just because we can't win. I told him it's true we have only suffered defeats so far. I told him that he was letting the knowledge that was gained through sacrifice become pointless. I told him that mankind hasn't lost and that I would kill all titans and explore outside the walls" I patted him on the back. It was both my guesses

"What are you two joining?" Both Mikasa and Armin said their answer and they were both the same "Survey Corps"

"Are you going to change your mind, Xander?" Eren asked

"No. You help outside the walls, I will help inside" I was kinda happy when we sent to the barracks in Trost. I woke up and went downstairs. After breakfast, we were assigned to the Trost gate. Sasha arrived a few minutes later with a mischievous look on her face "Sasha, what did you?" I asked slightly worried. She pulled out a giant piece of meat. I smiled and grabbed my sword "I'll cut the meat. We can have sandwiches" I volunteered. I nearly cut the meat when a flash of lightning struck near the wall. We were thrown back. As I was falling I remembered when I had last seen a flash of light. I flew up to the wall and I was right. My body froze and I slowly moved my head. It took everything power not to scream.

It was here... The Colossal Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action will now begin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. HeyMangoItaliano and I are going to try to release a chapter every fortnight. It all depends on if HeyMangoItaliano will stop procrastinating. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter
> 
> ~Bye


	8. Memories Revisited

I watched the cadets from the window of my room. It had been a while since I last actually took a break. During my past 2 years, I had not only gained promotion but somehow been given the honour of not only providing the basics to the cadets but also their main meals with some of the head cooks! I don't think that many of the cadets realize the hard work that goes on behind the scenes though. It's things like having to plan out meals with balanced nutrition for our protectors that take a while though. I was thinking of doing a beef stew today as we recently just got some meat rations sent to us by those from inside Wall Sina. The cadets had been working tirelessly too for a while now so us all in the kitchen thought they could use a break and some actual good food too.

I turned away from the window, the bright rays of the sun beginning to sting my eyes a little and instead focused on the wall of pictures beside my bed. Over the years that I had been here, I had slowly been collecting photos- whether they be of my friends, a rare butterfly I had found or even just a scene that I liked. I had been intending to put them up for absolutely ages and about a month ago finally got round to it! My eyes scanned over them as I remembered the sights, sounds and feelings all over again. I with my dad's arm slung over my shoulder. My friends laughing at each other as one had a bucket of water dumped on her head. A sunset I had had the pleasure of viewing on a trip for some herbs- the sky a wonderful blazing orange shade. 

It was only when I heard a banging on my door that I realized had been stood there for quite some time as the sun was already setting in the sky! I strolled up to my door and upon opening it I realized I had completely forgotten that it was my job to be preparing food now and that I should have been down in the food hall a lot longer ago to begin serving all the dishes up!

One of the cooks from the kitchens was standing there scowling at me. I avoided her eyes as she ticked me off for "being late and unprepared," I nodded in understanding and made haste to the kitchens to begin serving up the food that everyone else but me had cooked. What a great first day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter- I attempted to post this chapter a long time ago and only recently found out that it was in fact not posted at all. Oof.
> 
> Thanks for reading (or skimming  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> Viktuuri


End file.
